Sonic: The Darkness Within
by JCDoes.FanFics
Summary: Sonic and friends are lost in the woods when they stumble upon the mysterious "Charon Manor." Based on my game, "Sonic: The Darkness Within."


By Justin Crites

**SONIC**

The Darkness Within

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC, AND AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH SEGA, SONIC DRIVE IN RESTURAUNT, OR . I **_**AM**_** HOWEVER, AFFILIATED WITH THE GAME THAT THIS IS BASED UPON "SONIC: THE DARKNESS WITHIN." (I MADE THAT GAME.)**

RATED M (MATURE); 16+ FOR INTENSE VIOLENCE, DISTURBING TEXT, DEATH, BLOOD, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...

**CHARACTERS: SONIC (SONIKKU), AMY (AMES), KNUCKLES (FOOL), AND TAILS (MILES). *()=A.K.A***

**BEFORE THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGINS, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY. FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK WHOEVER MIGHT BE READING THIS. SECOND, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY...EVER. SO PLEASE DON'T HATE TOO HARD? THIRD, THIS IS A HORROR STORY, SO IT **_**WILL**_** HAVE SCARY, DISTURBING, AND SADISTIC ELEMENTS. ****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED****. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THIS WILL HAVE ****MODERATE ****SON-AMY WITHIN IT. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, GO READ ANOTHER STORY. NOW...WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU...**

**CHAPTER ONE: Lost**

He had to admit it. They were lost. Sonic and his friends had been traveling towards Station Square...or, so they had thought. "Uh, Tails," Sonic said, "are you sure that map is right?" "Absolutely Sonic!" Tails had said reassuringly. "Well, then WHY are we lost?" Sonic asked. "Um," Amy said in a low voice, they looked at her, "I...I think the map is upside down..." "WHAAAT?!" Knuckles screamed. "So you're telling me we've been going in the completely wrong direction for the past five hours?! How hard is it to hold a map the right way?! What is wrong with you, Tails?! Now we're not even on, or within range of the map, and we're hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere!" Knuckles was red with anger. **(HIS SKIN, I MEAN.)** It took him a while, but finally Tails said "I'm REALLY sorry guys... if I would've known-" Knuckles cut him off. "I'm done with this, I'm finding my own way!" Then he left them without another word.

Tails watched Knuckles go. He waited until he was completely out of view, then he sighed. "Why do I always have to mess things up?" He thought to himself. Sonic looked over at Tails. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Poor kid," he thought "I don't know why Knuckles has to blow up like that..." "Sonic, can you come here?" It was Amy. Sonic didn't know where she was, or why she wanted him, but he just said "yeah, okay, but where are you?" "riiight...HERE!" She had jumped out of nowhere, and had nearly given Sonic a heart attack. "GAH!" he yelled, "Amy! Don't do that, you could've given me a heart attack!" She laughed. She loved sneaking up on people, mostly because of the fact that she could turn invisible any time she wanted. She had just recently discovered her newfound ability. She had known that she had limited wishing abilities, but she thought summoning her piko-piko hammer was all she could do up until lately. She finally interrupted her own thoughts, and said "speaking of being scared," she paused for a moment, "don't you think that this forest is a bit scary?" "Not really," Sonic replied, "do you?" "Uh, well... it _is_ getting dark, and we _are_ lost, and..." she trailed off. "Hey, it'll be alright! I'm sure we'll find a way back home." He gave her a warm smile. She smiled back at him. "I sure hope so..." She thought. The three of them got up, and continued walking for about three more hours.

**CHAPTER TWO: Charon Manor**

By now, it was somewhere around eleven 'o clock at night. Everyone was exhausted, and it was pretty cold outside, well it WAS Autumn after all. "Sonic... maybe we should just...rest here..." Tails said obviously suffering from fatigue. "We can't Tails, but I'm sure there's something just a little further away" said Sonic, who was almost equally as tired. "S-s-sonic...I'm f-f-f-f-freezing..." Amy said almost sounding as if she were about to cry. She looked at him with her big, emerald-green eyes. She didn't have to say any more, Sonic already knew what to do. "Alright..." He said. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in closer. She blushed slightly, but then thought "he...he's just being nice..." They continued walking until Tails finally broke the silence. "Hey, guys, I see something up ahead!" He said eagerly. He started to run, and Sonic looked like he was about to, but then he remembered he was keeping Amy from freezing. He looked at her. She was seemingly going in and out of consciousness. He stopped, and she nearly fell over, but he caught her before she did. He picked her up and carried her to towards Tails's direction. "Either I'm just weak, or she's heavier than I thought..." he thought to himself.

When Sonic finally caught up to Tails he said "So what's this exiting thing you saw Tai-... WHOA!" It wasn't just your average everyday mansion, the place was HUGE. It had to have been at least four stories tall, and they hadn't even seen the other sides of the it yet. "Charon Manor" the sign read. "I hope whoever lives here will let us stay the night..." Sonic said, still breathless. "Yeah..." said Tails "me too." "What're YOU guys doing here?" said a familiar voice. "Knuckles?" Said Sonic as he turned around to face his hot tempered friend. "Knuckles!" Sonic said, "you're still alive, I see." "What's THAT supposed to mean?" he replied. "Oh, nothing," he smirked "just means that we care. So why, and HOW did we end up in the same place at the same time?" "I don't know. Maybe it's a coincedince?" "I don't think so. I don't know why... but I feel like we're meant to be here. I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels like this was planned," Sonic said nervously. "Huh. Sounds like something I'd normally say. Hey, I've been wondering this whole time...why are you holding Amy?" Sonic had almost completely forgotten he had been holding her. "Uh...well...she was cold, and I..." "Oh, don't worry about it, I know what's up." Knuckles said, winking. Sonic really couldn't tell, but he thought he might've been blushing. He didn't ever recall blushing before, but he was almost certain that that was what it was.

Finally, Tails said "um, guys? Shouldn't we go knock on the door?" "Oh. Right." Knuckles said feeling stupid about taking so long talking. They all walked up onto the porch, and up to the door together, and without any hesitation, Sonic knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Maybe I didn't knock loud enough? It is a pretty big house," he suggested. He knocked again. No good. Finally, he knocked a third time, but there was still no response. "That's it!" Sonic yelled, "I am NOT going to sit out here and freeze to death! I don't care WHO'S house this is, I'M going in!" He opened the door, but when he did, a box fell on his head. "OW!" he exclaimed. "What is...this?" Sonic looked amazed. Tails couldn't tell why, until he looked at the top of the small box. It said his name. "Sonic". As clear as day. What could this mean?

**CHAPTER THREE: The Dream**

"I'll deal with whatever THIS is in the morning." Sonic said, clearly annoyed at what the box he was holding said. He stormed into the Manor, up the stairs, and straight into a bedroom. That was strange. He was in a completely new place, yet he had just found a nice room like he had lived there his whole life. He was beyond tired, and he hated it. He had never wanted to rest more than he wanted to right now in his life. Not even after his ressurection. **(SEE: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #?) **He put Amy down on the bed on the opposite side of the room, took off her boots, pulled the covers over her, and put her boots and his shoes next to the door. He fell down in exhaustion onto the other bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Tails didn't known where to go, so he just followed Sonic upstairs, and found a small bedroom across from his. Sonic had carried Amy into the room he was in...were they sleeping in the same room? Oh well, it wasn't any of his buisiness anyway. Tails felt like he was already asleep, though he wasn't. He got into the bed, and drifted to sleep rather fast.

It had seemed like it had been all night when Tails woke up. He stretched, and got up out of the bed only to find that he was in a different room than he was when he went to sleep. "Wait...this isn't right..." he said bewildered. He looked around the room, and realized that there was a window in this room, and he walked over to it. As he looked out the window he discovered that it was still night time. "How can that be?" he thought to himself, but then he noticed something else. There were no stars in the sky. None. The sky was completely clear of clouds, yet there were no stars in it. Just total darkness. Tails backed away from the window, knowing that something was wrong. He heard a voice behind him say "the darkness is almost upon us, my friend." Tails spun around surprised, then looked at the one who had spoken. He was standing in the doorway. He was an older looking fellow, who was leaning on a cane, and had a long beard that nearly went down to his knees. The rest of him was hard to make out, as the lights were not on in the room. In fact, Tails didn't even see a light switch anywhere.

"Wh-who are you" Tails said shakily. "That matters not, child. All that matters now is that you get away from this place before the darkness arrives." "Darkness? What darkness?" "The darkness that The Dark One brings, the never ending night, the infinite pain and suffering, the one whos' name we musn't speak, the-" The man stopped. "It's here," he said "it's here, get out while you still can! Go now!" "...but I don't understand, and-" "Just go! He's coming! Run! RUN!"

"Tails!" Sonic had shouted. "Wake up, you're dreaming!" Tails gasped for air, and looked at Sonic, who had been standing there with a worried look on his face. "What was THAT all about?" Sonic asked. "I-...It was just a nightmare..." Tails said trying to calm down. "Well, alrighty then, but I don't ever think I've seen you THIS scared before. What did you dream of?" Sonic asked, looking a bit worried again. "I...don't remember... just something like... 'darkness...'"

**CHAPTER FOUR: Stay**

Amy had been having a wonderful dream...that was suddenly interrupted by screaming. LOUD screaming. Amy jumped up in her bed, surprised at such a thing. She looked around, and noticed she was in a room. Was it in Station Square? She was completely unaware of the events that had happened the night before, because she was asleep. She got up out of the bed she was in, and started toward where she thought she had heard the screaming coming from.

Suddenly, Amy rushed into the room. "Good morning, Ames." Sonic said, looking a bit less concerned than before. "Good morning, Sonikku!" she said cheerfully. "Um, what's wrong with Tails?" She asked, beginning to look concerned herself. "Oh, he's fine," Sonic replied, "he just had a nightmare! He'll be fine. Right, Tails?" "H-huh? Yeah, I'll b-be alright..." Tails said, losing himself in his own thoughts. "So what's for breakfast?" Knuckles had asked. "Whoa, Knuckles! I didn't hear you come in!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah I'm just stealthy like that." He replied, sarcastically. "Um," Amy said, then paused. Sonic looked at her. "Where are we?" Sonic quickly replied, "oh, we're in some place called Charon Manor. **(THAT'S CHARON, LIKE C-AIR-ON.) **We're still technically lost, though." "Oh..." Amy said, looking a bit dissapointed. "Hey, it's okay..." Sonic said, trying to sound reassuring, but he sounded a little unsure instead.

"So do we even know who owns this place?" Tails asked. "We do now!" Knuckles said, with a grin on his face. "Well who is it?" Sonic asked, getting exited. "It's you!" He replied. "Me? What? How does that even-" Knuckles cut him off. "Here, see for yourself!" He handed Sonic the box with his name on it. He opened it, then looked inside. There was a long piece of paper inside that looked like it had previously rolled up. It read "Deed". Sonic picked it up, and looked at it. It had a lot of writing on it, so he just skipped to the bottom where it said "...new owner of property: Sonic The Hedgehog". "Huh!" He said, rolling the paper back up, and putting it back into the box. "Well who would've thought I'd own a mansion? Oh, excuse me, a MANOR." He corrected himself sarcastically. "Well, I guess this means we can stay!" Amy said exitedly. "I guess it does!" Sonic replied. "But seriously, what's for breakfast, I'm starving!" Knuckles said. "I doubt there's any food here, Knuckles, and if there is it's probably already gone bad by now..." Tails told him. "No, there's plenty of food, and it's all good! I checked the expiration dates on everything." He replied. "I'll look for some pancake mix!" Amy said. "Probably because it's the only thing she can cook." Sonic thought. Everything else she had ever made him was either burnt, or just terrible. Her pancakes were pretty great, though.

As they all were walking down the stairs, Sonic said, "I'll be right down, I gotta put this box up." "Okay, don't take too long!" Amy said, gleefully. Sonic walked into what he had now claimed as his room, and walked over to the dresser. He was just about to set the box down on it, when he realized something moving on the other side of the room. He jerked around to see what it was, and noticed something VERY wrong. It was him. He had his back turned to the real Sonic, and the real Sonic couldn't see his face. The fake him turned around, and when he did, Sonic jumped back. This version of him had blood dripping from his eyes, and he had no irises and his pupils were glowing red. He also had black in the background of his eyes instead of white. Sonic was very terrified of what was standing in front of him. "I'm going to have a TON of fun with you!" the thing said. Suddenly, the evil thing ran at him, and not even HE had time to react, so he just closed his eyes. Sonic expected to be hit by it, but when he didn't, he opened his eyes. There was nothing there. He sighed in relief, then ran out of the room and down the stairs, debunking the thing as a hallucination as a side-effect from his fatigue.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Not Alone**

After breakfast, all four of them went outside, and started throwing a baseball that they had found in one of the rooms of the gigantic mansion. Eventually, they got bored of just throwing the ball, so Sonic ran back in and found some rubber base-mats, and a baseball bat. They played three-base baseball for about an hour, but then it started to rain. Sonic absolutely hated rain, and pretty much any form of water, so he went inside. Amy also went inside, because she REALLY didn't feel like getting her good dress muddy.

"Ugh, I hate the rain..." Sonic grumbled. "Yeah, me too," Amy said. He looked at her. She was looking up, out the window above the door. "Wow...she's so beautiful..." he thought, starstruck. She looked over at him, and he realized he was staring. He quickly looked away from her, and his face turned a little red. When he realized her face was a little red too, his face turned a very deep red, and grew hot.

Sonic turned around, as he knew he was now full on blushing. He hated that her just looking at him made him do this. What was wrong with him? He knew that he had loved her ever since a few months ago, and he loved being with her. He would've told her by now, but he was scared that she may not love him back. But then he decided...he was going to tell her. Right here, right now. He was scared of being rejected, yes, but if he didn't speak up now, he may never know how she felt about him.

"Amy..." he started, "I...I..." She started staring at him. "I... think that we should watch a movie!" he said instead of his original intention. "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I just said that!" he practically screamed in his head. "Oh...that sounds like a good idea..." She replied, straining to hide the dissapointment in her voice. No good, she could tell her words sounded dissapointed. She had sounded dissapointed, and that made Sonic think...what if she does love him, and has all along? Sonic finally sucked it up, and said,"Amy...I...I love you!" he said it sounding as if he had used a lot of force to say it. Amy was so taken aback, she didn't know WHAT to say, so she just managed "I love you, too!" Sonic was so relieved. He had never felt as happy as he had now, not even the time he had found out about Sonic Drive In's chili dogs could compare.

Amy tried to hug Sonic, but she knocked him over instead, because he wasn't expecting it. Sonic was so thrown off by Amy just launching herself at him, that he forgot to react. Next thing he knew, she was laying on top of him, while he was laying on the floor. Sonic thought that Amy was going to blush, get off of him, and apologize, but she didn't. She just laid there. He felt a little uneasy, but it felt sort of...right. "Weird..." he thought to himself. "Whoa, I didn't realize things had gotten THIS serious," Knuckles said, laughing. The two of them were so embarrassed, that their faces turned blood red. Amy quickly got up off of Sonic, and ran up the stairs. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Sonic said. "Well, what is it then, mister lady killer?" Knuckles asked. Sonic didn't say anything else. He just turned around, went up the stairs, into his room, and shut the door. He looked over at Amy, who was sitting on her bed, still blushing tremendously. "Hey, are you alright?" Sonic asked. She responded, "Yeah, I...I'm okay. I just...I'm sorry for staying on top of you after we fell..." THERE was the apology he was looking for. "It's fine," he said like nothing strange had happened at all. "Couples do weird stuff all the time. I don't see why we'd have to be an exception." She started blushing again, "couple?" she thought, then she laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope that wasn't too weird for you." She said, in a slighty sarcastic-like voice. "Not even close." he replied.

**CHAPTER SIX: Sonic?**

It was getting dark. Sonic yawned, as he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He laid down in his bed, and saw Amy walk in. She fell onto her bed, and started to go to sleep. "How are YOU tired?" Sonic asked, a little amazed. "Ugh...I don't know, I guess from being woke up by screaming this morning..." She said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Well I hope we can sleep well tonight." he replied. She started blushing again, and he didn't know why at first. When he realized how he had worded what he said, he said "Uh, I just meant... I hope you can sleep well, and I can sleep well, and... I-...I'll just stopped talking..." He rolled over and didn't say anything else. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Tails, still remembering what had happened the night before, wasn't so lucky however. He didn't fall asleep until hours later, and didn't sleep well at all. Somewhere around midnight, he woke up with his throat dry. Great. The air vent had been pointing directly at his face. He got up, then walked into the hallway, and started toward the staircase. That's when he stopped. He heard something coming from downstairs. He moved down a few steps quietly, then listened closer. Maybe someone had gotten up to get something as well? He didn't have any reason to be scared, but he still was. He slowly started his decent down the long staircase, and when he got to the bottom, he looked over into the kitchen, and saw something moving. He couldn't quite make it out, so he turned on the light. It was Sonic, standing in the corner, not moving a muscle. "Oh, it's you Sonic, you gave me a scare for a moment..." Tails said, feeling relieved. Sonic didn't reply, he just stood there. "S-sonic?" Tails said, his fear starting to come back. "Not quite." Sonic replied, turning around, and revealing his eyes. The backgrounds were unnaturally black, and he had glowing red pupils. He smiled, uncovering his razor sharp teeth. Tails tried to run away, but it was no use, as Sonic was much faster than him. "AAAAH!" Tails screamed, waking up.

He had been dreaming. What had been causing him to have these disturbing nightmares? His thoughts were interrupted by the realization of his throat being terribly sore. He looked up. The air vent had been pointed directly at his face. He started to become very worried. He looked out into the hallway, and saw that Sonic and Amy's door to their room had been closed. He hadn't noticed this in the dream, as he wasn't paying any mind to it. He got up, and cautiously walked out of his room. He opened the door. Amy was lying in her bed asleep, while Sonic was not in the room. This made him very uneasy, and very scared. He turned around, then kept quiet. He heard noises coming from downstairs. Then he looked at his hand, and counted his fingers, as he knew this was a way to check if you're dreaming or not. One...two...three...four...five. He had five fingers. This was no dream, this was real. He started walking down the stairs, and it seemed like it had been forever when he finally reached the bottom. He looked into the kitchen, and turned on the lights.

Tails was surprised to see Sonic standing there, staring right at him. He jumped back, and looked a bit closer at him. What was wrong with his fur? It was...darker. A deep, deep blue, almost black. He looked up at his eyes. Sonic was glaring. He seemed to be in a total utter rage, in fact, Tails thought he could actually feel the anger in the air. "You shouldn't be here, Miles. Neither should Amy, or that fool, Knuckles." Sonic had said to him. His voice...it was deeper...darker. Amy? He had always called her "Ames", as long as he could remember. And why was he calling him "Miles?" "You need to leave. NOW." Sonic had said firmly. "But Sonic, I don't understand...why? Why do we need to leave?" Tails questioned. "Soon, the darkness will consume me entirely, and if you don't leave soon, it will consume you, too." Sonic said, he voice growing deeper with every word. "Sonic, are you okay? Maybe we should find someone to help you or-" Tails was cut off. Suddenly, Sonic was holding Tails up in the air by his neck, nearly choking him. Sonic had changed. besides having amazing strength, his pupils and irises were no longer in existance, and his eyes were glowing white, illuminating some of the living room. His fur had also changed, as it was no longer blue, but was now a deep, dark black. "Listen well, Miles," Sonic said cooly, "if you do not leave now, you WILL die. Understood?" "Y-yes..." Tails managed. "Good." Sonic said, throwing Tails aside. Tails hit his head on the doorframe. "Now get the others and leave. Before it's too late." Sonic told him, walking through the living room, and into a hallway. Tails's vision started to go dark, then he passed out.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Darkness Within**

When Amy woke up she stretched, and looked around the room. It was still dark. She looked at the alarm clock. 5:27am it read. Around that time she noticed something...Sonic wasn't in his bed. "Sonic?" she said aloud. There was no response. "Maybe he's in the bathroom?" She got up, went into the hallway, and went over to the bathroom. When she looked inside she found that no one was in there. **(THE DOOR WAS ALREADY OPEN, JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY.)** "Maybe he's downstairs?" She walked toward the staircase, but then realized that Tails wasn't in his room. "That's weird..." She thought. She started going down the stairs when she saw Tails lying on the floor, blood dripping from his head. "Tails!" She yelled, running toward him. "Tails! Are you alright?! Tails! TAILS!" He didn't say anything, and he didn't move. "What's with all the racket?" Knuckles said from upstairs. "Oh Knuckles, come quick!" Amy said hysterically. "What? Why? What's wrong?" He started down the stairs, then saw Tails. "Oh my God, what happened?!" He asked. "I don't know, I just found him like this! Can you do anything for him?" She asked, not thinking straight. "Me?!" Knuckles said surprised, "I'm no doctor, I don't have a clue what to do!" Then what do we do?!" Amy screamed. "I don't know!" Knuckles screamed in return.

When Tails woke up, he didn't know WHERE he was. He tried to get up, but failed. There was something holding him down. He was strapped to some kind of table. A...surgical table? The room he was in was completely white. He noticed a metalic table across the room, and saw various surgical instruments lying on it. Suddenly, Sonic walked in from a door Tails hadn't seen before. It was the same Sonic from his dream. **(SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.) **"Are you sitting comfortably?" he joked. Sonic then picked up a knife off of the metalic table. He started walking toward Tails. "Sonic, please don't do this!" Tails pleaded. "Sonic..? Who's that?" Sonic said raising the knife over Tails. Tails just closed his eyes, as there was nothing else he could do. As soon as the knife went into his sternum, he screamed in pain.

Tails suddenly screamed. It sounded like an extremely painful scream. "Tails! Tails are you alright?!" Amy practically screamed at him. A bit of blood started leaking from his mouth, but he managed, "my head has suffered some moderate trauma, and I think my right arm may be broken, but other than that...I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. How can he be joking in a situation like this? "Tails...who did this to you?" Amy asked, worriedly. Tails didn't say anything, as he did not want to upset Amy, or Knuckles, who he had just noticed was there. "Tails...you need to tell me." Amy said firmly. "It was... it was Sonic." Tails said, expecting to be hit, or slapped, or something. "What!? SONIC?! How...how could HE do something like this?!" Amy screamed. "Tails," Knuckles said. "you need to tell us everything." "O-...okay." Tails replied.

After Tails told Amy and Knuckles what had happened, they stared at him in complete utter disbelief. "So why are we still here?" Knuckles asked, "why haven't we taken his advice and left already?!" "I'm afraid it is too late for that, gaurdian." It was Sonic, but his fur was just as Tails had described it. That sickly dark blue. "You cannot leave now, because the darkness has fully consumed me, and taken over my mind and body. So now we get to play a game." Sonic said, grinning. "The game," he continued, "is called 'LIVE'. The rules are incredibly simple...the last one alive wins. Any questions? No? Then let's begin right away!" Sonic had teleported up to Tails, throwing him while teleporting him to a different part of the house. "Hope he doesn't sleep too long. Wouldn't be any fun if he never woke up again." Sonic said, laughing. Then, Sonic went up to Knuckles, and said, "I'll have lots of fun killing you, you worthless fool." Then he began to throw him, but teleported him instead. He walked over to Amy. "...and you, my Ames...killing you will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do..." Sonic's fur started to turn back to it's original, nuetral-blue state. "...but I'm sure I'll forget ALL about it after killing a few more cute girls!" His fur turned dark blue again, and his eyes grew harsh. He picked her up off her feet, and created a small portal. He dropped her into it without a second thought. He closed the portal, then sat down on the couch. "This is going to be fun." Sonic said aloud. Then, he looked at his reflection in the TV. In his reflection, his pupils were glowing red, and blood was dripping from his eyes. His reflection then spoke, "are we having fun yet?" "I can't let you do this." Sonic had replied. "Oh, but you can. And you WILL. Because there's nothing that can control you...except for ME." The thing had said. Sonic's eyes glowed red, then white. They were blank again, as before, except glowing a bit dimmer. His fur also turned black, and he got up. He walked through the living room, and into a hallway. "Let's get started, shall we?" He said.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Goodbye**

Before Knuckles had time to react he was flying through the air. He landed on a bed with a soft, painless landing. Was that on purpose? He wondered. Well anyway, he had to figure out where he was. He looked all around the room. There was a mirror leaning against the wall opposite to him, and a door next to it. There was a single window near the bed. He got up, and walked over to it. He looked out the window, and saw that he was higher up. Maybe on the second or third floor? He couldn't tell which. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. When they got to the doorway, they stopped, but there was nothing there. Then the lights went out. It was absolutely pitch black. Knuckles was trying his best to see, but he couldn't see anything whatsoever. Then, some of the candles on the walls of the room lit up. The light was very faint, but he could make out someone standing in the doorway. It was Sonic, only his eyes were glowing red dots. "Found you." He said, then lunged at Knuckles at full speed. Knuckles tried to put up his fists for protection, but he was too late. Sonic had already punched him right in the face. The force of the blow was so powerful, it nearly snapped Knuckles's neck. Knuckles backed up, recovering from the punch. He jumped at Sonic, and threw a punch at him with all his might. Sonic flew around Knuckles at supersonic speed, and said, "you're too slow!" Sonic threw a flurry of punches into Knuckles's stomach, then one very powerful punch straight onto his face. Knuckles fell to the floor, unable to go on.

"Guess you're not as tough as you thought." Sonic said cooly. Knuckles looked like he was in a lot of pain. He even coughed up some blood. "Oh, don't worry Knuckles," Sonic said, amazingly sounding soothing, "it will all be over soon." Sonic picked him up, and threw him across the room. That's when he tried to make a break for it. Knuckles ran as fast as he possibly could toward the door, but was met by Sonic standing in front of the doorway. "You're too slow! Want to try again?" Sonic picked Knuckles up, then threw him across the room again. Knuckles simply couldn't go on any more, his body was much too sore. "Aww, giving up already? But I was just starting to have fun! Oh well, you're no loss to me." Sonic said coldly. "Y-you're a monster..." Knuckles said, equally as cold. Sonic leaned in, and whispered in Knuckles's ear, "I know." Then Sonic picked him up one final time, and started slamming him into the wall. Again, and again, and again. "Goodbye, Gaurdian." Sonic said. Then he threw Knuckles right out the third story window, Knuckles crashed into the ground, and hit his head on it. Sonic laughed maniacally. One down, two to go.

**CHAPTER NINE: Followed**

Tails heard a loud noised coming from almost directly above him. It startled him, as he had just woke up from unconciousness. He heard yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. It was quiet for a moment, then BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Three loud slams. There was a loud shattering sound, and he something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned and faced the only window in the room he was in. He heard a loud THUD, and looked out the window. He appeared to be on the second floor, but he was more concerned about Knuckles's corpse lying on the ground. Tails's panic raised to an extremeley high level. He ran out of the room and looked around. The room he was in was under the staircase, which he had now heard someone coming down it. Tails began running, he didn't know where to go, as they had only searched the first floor. Tails kept running, he cut a corner, and then another. How long was this hallway? He just kept running on and on. He got so tired, that he felt like he'd die if he didn't stop...but he also knew that he'd really die if he did. So he ran. It had felt like it had been hours. He had to stop, so he slid into a room to rest.

Sonic walked down the stairs, and looked into the room below the staircase. It was empty. "So we've got ourselves a runner! I've lived here for hundreds of years, Miles! You can't get away no matter where you run!" Sonic yelled, aiming for Tails to hear him. "Are you listening to me, Miles? You're going to die no matter what now, so you might as well surrender yourself!" Sonic wanted to have some fun killing Knuckles, but not Tails as much. Sonic felt somewhat sorry for him, because of the constant struggle in his life. He didn't want him to suffer any more. "Tails, please. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Please just come out willingly, I don't want to hurt you..." Sonic sounded a bit sad, and he saw his fur change back to a navy blue, and his eyes turned back into their natural forest-green. Tails came out of the room he was in and said, "then don't! You don't have to kill people, Sonic! This isn't you, I know you are stronger than this! You can fight it, I know you can! Please, Sonic..." Sonic was silent for a moment, but he eventually said, "Tails...you're such a fool! I thought that you might understand, but no one will ever understand... You're just like the rest of them...weak...and dead!" Before Tails had any time to react, Sonic had came at him with no restraint. As soon as Sonic got up to Tails, he quickly snapped his neck, and started to cry. "Goodbye, old friend...goodbye..." Sonic gently laid Tails's head down, and closed his eyes.

Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. He unconciously started talking to himself. "What have I done...? I-I've just killed my best friend... I killed the gaurdian of the master emerald...I.." His evil, red dot eyed reflection replied, "don't feel too bad, Sonic! For it was I who killed them, not you. And now, I get to kill your one, true love, and all you can do is sit and watch!" Sonic's back arched so far back, that his head nearly touched the backs of his feet. His eyes started glowing a blinding white, but was easily surpressed by his red pupiled "friend." "I've won, Sonic. Now sit back, and enjoy the show."

**CHAPTER TEN: Red Rose**

Sonic walked down the stairs, through a hallway, into the living room, and stopped at where the doorway met the stairs up to his room. He began walking up them, but had difficulty, as the real Sonic tried to fight the fiend with all his might, but all he could manage to do was slow him down, and make him cry. His tears were thick, dark, blood. When Sonic reached the top of the stairs, the crying stopped immediately, and turned into demonic laughter. He also didn't have any trouble walking anymore. Sonic walked directly to Tails's room, and carved an "X" into the door using only his nails. This hurt him, but he knew this was also hurting the real Sonic, too. He did the same to Knuckles's door, then he shut both of the doors. He walked into Sonic and Amy's room. He looked over at the box worriedly, and the real Sonic caught a bit of the evil thing's thoughts. Something along the lines of, "...box...set free...can't...destroy..." Was the box responsible for this thing possesing him, and using him like a puppet to kill his closest friends? He had to tell Amy somehow, she was his only chance. She was THEIR only chance. But how? He had no way of communicating, and she didn't have telepathy. He was totally stuck, with no way out.

Amy curled into a ball, lying in the shoe closet downstairs, next to the doorway. She was so scared, and there wasn't anyone there to tell her it was alright this time. Even if there was, it wouldn't be comforting, because she knew she was going to die anyways. She started silently crying, or at least as silent as crying gets. Then, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She held her breath. Sonic passed right by the closet. "Amy...why are you hiding? Don't you know you're going to die anyway? I don't want to have to play hide and seek with you, so please just come out, okay?" Sonic said, as he had said to Tails. Amy didn't move a muscle. She was planning on making a break for the door, and running as far away from the house as possible. "Ah ah ah." Sonic said like a mother dissaproving of what her child was doing. "Don't be too hasty now, Amy. Did you forget I had telepathy? Or did I just never tell you? Well, it doesn't matter now, now does it? In a matter of minutes I will find you, as there are very few hiding places nearby." Amy started to panic, but she decided to stay put, as trying to run would only get her killed faster.

"A...my...where ARE you...?" Sonic was calling, like a child. Sonic flipped the coffee table, then smashed the TV. "Not there!" He said sadistically. He ripped the couch in two, then stormed into the kitchen. "Wow, you sure are good at this, Amy!" Sonic half said, half yelled. **(LIKE YOU WOULD IF YOU WERE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK.) **"Oh, Amy! The anticipation is killing me! ...but you know...I bet it's killing Sonic even more!" Sonic laughed. He opened the refrigerator, then the freezer. Then he tipped the whole thing over, like it was nothing at all. He crushed the table, then used his telekinesis to open all of the drawers and cabinets. "Well I guess that only leaves one more place to search!" Sonic smiled a smile that stretched all the way across his face, showing all of his sharp, yellowish fangs. He grabbed the door knob of the shoe closet door, and ripped the door off its hinges. "Found you!" he exclaimed exitedly. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. She screamed as loud as she possibly could. That drove the real Sonic over the edge. The real Sonic was thrown right out of the other...thing's body. He wouldn't be much help, however, as his energy was almost entirely gone from the creature draining it. "Amy, the box! The box that holds the deed! You have to destroy it, go now! I'll handle this...this thing!" Sonic said, barely managing to get up. "Sonic... I can't! I'm scared!" She cried.

"Ames...do you trust me?" "Yes...yes of course I do Sonikku!" "Then trust me when I tell you it will be alright. I promise he won't lay a finger on you, now go! GO!" Amy did as she was told, running up the staircase, summoning her hammer as she went. "You think YOU can stop ME?! Your sense of humor humors me!" "I don't joke in situations such as these." **(YES I **_**DO**_** REALIZE THIS IS OUT OF CHARACTER FOR SONIC. SORRY.)** "What makes you think smashing the box will stop me?" the creature asked him. "I heard you say it in your head!" Sonic replied. The creature then said, "destroying the deed won't stop me, it will only make it to where I cannot posses you any more!" "Well that's good enough for me." Sonic ran full speed ahead at the thing, then, vanished while he was right in front of him. Sonic reappeared behind him, and used a spin dash on him, but it seemed to have little-no effect on him, because he just laughed.

"My turn!" The creature said. He flew around Sonic at speeds not even HE had seen before. Then, he flipped Sonic over into the broken glass from the TV. Sonic just laid there for a moment, but then realized something. "What if I could use his power against him?" he thought. Quickly, he summoned the chaos emeralds around him, then let himself get hit. Over, and over, and over, again, and agian. He purposeley let everything that had happened, and was happening get to him. All of that rage built up, plus the power of the chaos emeralds let him instantly transform into Dark Sonic. "How do you like me now!?" Dark Sonic screamed. In an instant, Dark Sonic was all over the place, seemingly at once. He had landed at least thirty punches on the monstrosity. The thing fell over, clearly overpowered. **(THE OLD KIND. [LOOK IT UP.])** "Who's the tough one now, eh?!" Dark Sonic said, transforming back into regular Sonic. The .EXE slowly faded away like a hologram. And so with him, he took his victims, any memories from anyone who had memories of them would forget or remember it differently. It would seem like they had never even existed. Sonic laid down on what was left of the couch, and slowly blacked out.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Lifted**

When Sonic woke up, he was lying in bed, with bandages practically all over his body, even though he wasn't hurting nearly as much now as he was earlier. "Finally awake I see," said Amy's voice. Sonic smelled something in the air like...tea? Amy was holding a trey with two cups on it. Sonic started, "Ames...you know I don't-" She cut him off, "..like tea? That's why I have tea for me, and coffee for you." She smiled. He grinned. He took the trey, and set it aside. **(ON THE BED, TO BE EXACT.) **Then, Amy did something not even he, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest of the fast could react to. She kissed him. **(YES, ON THE MOUTH. FOR THOSE YOUNGER READERS, [WHO SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS ANYWAYS, BECAUSE IT'S 16+...])** His eyes opened so far, he thought for sure he looked bug-eyed. He was so surprised, he didn't know what to do. So he just closed his eyes, and enjoyed the kiss until they needed to breath. **(BECAUSE I DON'T USE THE WHOLE "KISSING BACK" IDEA. SORRY, I'LL STOP INTERRUPTING...)**

After kissing, they both just sort of looked the other way blushing, until Sonic thought of something. "Ames! I just thought of something!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy was surprised, and she jumped a little. "What is it?" She asked. "This!" Sonic replied, pulling out a chaos emerald. "Whoa! Did you hold onto it after you summoned the rest of them?" "Yup, and I also know how we're getting home! Although, we might want to do it outside...if this place got any more wrecked..." "I understand." Amy said. Walking away from the house Sonic felt like he was missing something...or someone. He couldn't explain it, but he stopped and look back at the house. He stared at it, as if it was keeping something from him. "Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy asked, concern hinting in her voice. "Oh, it's nothing," Sonic replied. "Nothing at all."

**THE END.**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, **_**PLEASE **_**ASK. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, AND I APOLOGIZE IF IT'S ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS. IT **_**IS**_** MY FIRST STORY, AFTER ALL. **


End file.
